


Cry For Judas

by NoChildren



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Humor, Drugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mafia!Sebastian, Oh look! Tags, Pretty Sure that Moriarty Fucks for Money, The sex will be filthy, Trailer park, Why did I make this?, Young and dumb, alternative universe, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChildren/pseuds/NoChildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty meet at a trailer park.</p><p>Sebastian Moran is a man running from his past, and the one place that the past won't look would be in a filthy trailer park. There, Sebastian finds the place to be as filthy as he thought. The place is homophobic, dirty, and still stuck with teachings of the past. There he finds a drug addict who will be willing to make his life more dangerous than it had ever been.</p><p>Did I mention that the drug addict is also bipolar and a sex maniac? That might be important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was...inspired... (for god knows why) to write this based on the band; The Mountain Goats. Especially the song Lion's Teeth. So, why not give you guys a playlist of songs that inspire me to write? What's even better, is that I'll add songs to it as I continue writing. 
> 
> http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Trailer+Park+MorMor/88445214
> 
> Please, enjoy. 
> 
> Any errors, feel free to point out.
> 
> This whole fanfic is an error..Why would I write this?

The tumbleweeds were running amuck in the Manston Trailer park of Ireland, and the grass was so dry that it just plainly turned to dust. The only way to keep cool and away from the violent winds of dust was the community pool. The area of living was not in good shape, everything rundown and falling apart. When someone would sit on a lawn chair, there was a 70% chance that it would collapse under you.

So what brought Sebastian Moran to such a dilapidated place? The price of course, and the rulings on guns. You could keep it if the owner didn’t see it. Yes, they actually wrote that on the real-estate form.

He walked down the dirt road, and never in his twenty six years of existing had Sebastian Moran ever stepped foot into a more awful place. The latrines were disgusting and were located towards the very back of the residents area, the community pool was a kid’s blow up one that one could get at Tesco, cars were parked in the middle of properties, and the air smelt heavily like chewing tobacco and cigarettes. Sebastian being a smoker himself didn’t really notice the smell of cigarettes all that often, but here the air was drenched.

He had bought a place down the third dirt road and in the seventh plot. It was a one bedroom, one kitchen, and one unusable bathroom suite. The community showers were never all that crowded, or so the agent had said.

Walking to the door, suitcase in hand and rifle against his back, the blonde found he just didn’t want to turn the knob. Why the fuck would he want to live in shit? He could go to London, go buy a cheap flat. At least there would be a bathroom that actually works and he wouldn’t have to share one with everyone and their mothers.

“Should’ve scouted the place first...” he muttered as he put the key in the lock and pushed open.

The inside was as bad as he imagined. A dull yellow color on the walls that couldn’t hide the fungus growing off the cracks. The small couch was old and smelled like piss and pot. He walked to the bedroom to find some old cat on his bed and a liter of new-born kittens sucking at her teat.

His lips turned thin with anger and the blonde just turned away, not wanting to think about it any longer. He shoved his riffle to the floor and threw his bags on the ground, stomping to leave and sit on the shitty lawn chair that luckily didn’t fall out beneath him.

Life had gone south ever since Sebastian’s father died. His mum was still upset and forced his sister to move in with her. His older brother was free since he had a family and all, oh but not Sebastian. No, he just had to follow his father’s footsteps. Now some gangster was after anyone in the old gang, and Sebastian didn’t have the firepower to defend his own. So here he was, living in shitty Ireland in a shitty trailer park where not even the grass wanted to stay.

Closing his eyes, he let his face move towards the sun, breathing to gain control of his temper. The same temper that got his father killed.

His mind raced for new options, knowing that this was the final one. This dumb trailer filled with cats and mold.

Opening his eyes, his sun was blocked and a shadow lay across his face.

“New here?” The shadow asked, features hidden by the halo of light behind him.

“Yeah, and you’re on my property.” The blonde growled in response, not wishing to make friends with any of the scum that lived around the park. Honestly, if he was living with people as good as him, the place should be considered a second hell.

The man moved from the others sun, making Sebastian groan and squint as he was momentarily blinded.

“Property? Oh, I’m so sorry, Prince Douche! Please, I hope your grass isn’t injured.” The sarcastic voice was high pitched and had the same local charm to it as the fucking trailer park. His accent was native.

“It’s still mine. So get off.” He stood, now glancing to the voice and looking in an unsuppressed view of shock.

In front of him stood a man, or was he a boy? He was clean and neat with a jumper on that was too rich a fabric to belong to anyone living in the hellhole he just moved to. His legs were pale and pasty under the ripped cargo pants he wore and the sandals weren’t those awful Crocs that everyone seemed to wear here. Just how native was this kid?

“What? Just because I live here doesn’t mean I have to fit in “, the kid shrugged and moved towards the chair beside Sebastian’s. He had little marks all up his arms, they looked like mosquito bites, but Sebastian knew better. A junky. He was just as good as the rest of the trash here.

“You fit in just fine.” He gruffly retorted and leaned further back in his chair. The back of the plastic and wicker chair fell to the dust with a cloud and Sebastian’s head landing on the ground.

“GOD FUCK!” He stood and picked up the broken chair, throwing it quite a bit where it fell pathetically on the floor.

The boy only rose an eyebrow to the others display of violence, then shrugged. “Mommy never love you when you were little? I’d say you’ll fit in just fine.” He stood from the chair, walking across the lot to where a much more rundown looking trailer sat sadly. “So, neighbor. How ‘bout you keep your anger to your lot and I’ll keep mine to my own, huh?” He smirked oh so wickedly and sat on his own quality plastic chair.

Sebastian fumed and walked to the others lot, ignoring exactly what the boy had said. He grabbed the front of the dumb jumper and pulled him up nose to nose. “You like to see people like me get angry, don’t you? You like showing off you-“

The screen door of the boy’s trailer opened and out walked an older woman who just passed the fight on the lawn of her property and right to the dirt road. Sebastian stared after her, then at the boy and slowly moved him down.

“My grandma.” He explained just as quickly as the others look told him to explain. “She’s deaf. She couldn’t hear anything you just said. Wow, you look scared! Afraid of little ole Grammy?” He teased with a large smirk that disappeared when the other threw him back down.

“What’s your name, kid?” He growled as he glared down at the messed up jumper which was now stretched at the collar.

“Kid? I’m in my twenties,” He began, but the look given to him told him to shut up. “James Moriarty. Call me Jim. I don’t like the name James. Much too formal.” He waved his hand with a flamboyant air to it.

“Why do you talk like that?” The blonde asked with a look of disgust.

“Talk like what?” He asked again, tone in a song.

“Like you’re from here? You aren’t from here, are you?” Sebastian glanced around the yard, face twisting to disgust at the amount of rust the plot held.

“Born and raised,” the brunette stood, trying to fix his jumper and groaning in disdain at the stretch of the collar.

“Why would you ever want to stay here?”

“Why would you ever want to come here?” He snapped back at the blonde and then glared, anger flaring in his face before he sighed and shook his head. “You’re as boring as the rest of the people here.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Sebastian fought and then just plainly gave up on the conversation. “Don’t you want to know my name?” He asked, trying to be polite this time around.

“No, why?”

“Because that’s what normal people do?” The blonde said slowly with a hint of frustration growing again.

“I don’t really want to know you. In the last five minutes; you threw a chair in anger, called me names, and made fun of where I was born. So, you can go stuff yourself, how about that? You know what your name is?” Jim crooked his head to the side examining the other at the angle. “Prince Douche. I think it fits you quite well.”

And with that, the brunette turned away walking to the screen door. Sebastian stared after him, eyes on the red dots on the back of his arm. “Don’t overdose!” He called for farewell.

Jim turned a thin smile on his face and black eyes on the man on his lawn. “Where were you two years ago?” He cooed before walking up the steps and walking into the trailer.

Sebastian just shrugged and walked to his own property. He figured he would need to clean the place. His new car was being delivered the next day, so his lawn would need to be cleaned up too. He had money, tons of money, but he couldn’t spend it on anything good. No one could know what he and his father did as a living.

He reached for his phone, it buzzing in his pocket. There was an unknown number texting him.

_Run while you can._

_M_

Sebastian only stared at the message then actually repeated it in his mind. He growled and then pocketed it quickly. They were still going to chase him, but for how long?

The trailer still had that god awful smell, but a bit of some scented spray would get rid of that. The mold would need to be scraped off and the walls would need to be sanitized. The couch which was beyond disgusting would be tossed immediately and perhaps burned. The cat and kittens could stay, but he was to get them to a vet as soon as possible. The man walked to the window and opened it, deciding now was the time rather than to sleep in the filth. The cleanest place to sleep was actually the lawn, so he’d spread out some blankets and sleep out there. It would be better than dying from fungus in his own home...Home. Oh great, he was calling this place home.

Walking to the main center of the trailer park, Sebastian had a chance to look at the rustic scenery once again. The presence of rust was everywhere and the people of some of the residence even harder to look than the trailers themselves. God, how was Jim born here?

The office trailer had A/C and smelt fairly clean, though the woman at the counter was missing a few teeth. She smiled at the Sniper, though she was missing quite a few teeth. Sebastian walked past her and to the pamphlets and maps of the surrounding area.

It was as barren as he hoped with a town about seven miles down the road. There was nowhere to walk to and barely any attractions. There was of course a shooting club within the ten mile radius which would keep Sebastian happy enough. He made eyes at the attractions nearby. Only a Celtic festival and a Farmer’s Market. That didn’t mean much to him. Sebastian wasn’t Irish, nor did he care for the apparent charm they had.

Sebastian’s father had been born in Germany and his mother in Russia. They met during some war or something like that. His older brother and their marriage was the result.

“Use protection kids…” He muttered to the pamphlet displaying a church and an anti-abortion ad on it. He looked through some more pamphlets till the local newspaper caught his eye.

_Fags Overrun Capital_

He quirked a brow, lifting the paper. Oh jeez. They were not only ugly and disgusting here, but homophobic. “Fantastic.” He grumbled and looked down to his phone. Speaking of homosexuals…

_Mum is starting to get better. Maybe you should come see her._

_-DM_

Sebastian’s sister Diana was a lesbian and a sweet girl too. She was really never into getting in to the family business with their father and all, actually she hated violence. All in all, she was just a great person. Diagnosed with breast cancer had been quite the blow to the family, but she always stayed optimistic and the chemo seemed to be working well-enough.

Putting down the paper, he walked out without a word to the desk worker.

Dusk was starting to fall and a chill went through the land of trailers. Even the dust and dirt seemed to stick better and the winds became a lot less thick. Sebastian hadn’t realized he had been sweating the whole day, not till he felt an armpit and felt a large wet stain on the sleeve of his black v-neck.

Feeling filthy, he decided not to use the luxurious showers of the trailer development and just walked to his own trailer.

There on the lawn was his favorite neighbor.

“Get off my lawn. I thought you didn’t want to know me.” He growled in seeing the man with a new jumper, equally as stupid as the last.

This one had a bloody kitten knitted in it.

Other than that, he was wrapped in a quilt.

“Does your grandma make everything for you?”

“You should learn to hold your tongue. It’s like, you shouldn’t be mean.”

“Oh god, you’re high, aren’t you?”

“Wrong. Sort of, maybe?”

Sebastian reeled in disgust. He had given drugs to clients and didn’t care to join in the filthy habit. It was sad to see such good people fall into a state of stupidity. Shaking his head, he stood the man up, but wasn’t surprised to see he was dressed only in a pair of pants and that dumb jumper.

“You couldn’t even get yourself dressed…” He growled and Jim only shook his head with a smirk.

 “No. I left my trousers in your trailer. I was going to ambush you with sex, but then I got bored waiting for you. Y’know, you’re a slow walker.”

“I’m not into guys like that.” Sebastian sighed, helping the other into his trailer.

“That makes you even boringer.”

“That’s not a word.”

“It’s an adjective.”

“That doesn’t even exist! I’m not dealing with this.” He looked about his trailer and then caught whiff of something. “Did you seriously light scented candles in my trailer?”

“Thought you’d like romantic shit.”

“Why would you think that!?”

“The blonde hair made me think so.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…”

Sebastian was about done with the brunette, scooping him and placing him on the small countertop of the awful kitchen. Just as he turned away, the little addict spoke again.

“I know I’m not what you want.”

The voice was a soft and violent hiss that made Sebastian shiver; he turned his head to look at the man on the countertop, a knife in his hands. He had taken it out of the draw, but when?

“I know that you must have had thousands of beautiful curves and boobs back at wherever! I don’t care.” He used the tip of the knife to clean under his fingernails.

The blonde kept very quiet, eyes looking for his rifle. This kid was not making any sense, and now this was just getting scary.

“Hey, neighbor…kid. Whatever your name is. Just, just stop! OK. I don’t know what you want, but you need to stop-“

“Why? So you can shoot me?”

“Why would you say that?”

“There was a gun in the bedroom. A big one. Why are you here?”

“For my own reasons!” That was it, Sebastian charged at the kid, grabbing him. The brunette screamed and immediately plunged the knife at Sebastian. The blonde; having experience, dodged the knife. He pinned the brunette to the wall where he punched him in the face, knuckles making contact with his cheek.

The neighbor whimpered pitifully and sunk to the ground once Sebastian sat down.

“You can stay here till you sober up. Why did you take?”

Jim reached in his pocket and pulled up a bottle of medications. They were assigned to a man named James Moriarty…oh right, that was the kid’s name.

Snatching the bottle from Jim’s hand, he read the label, “Lithium.” He stared down at the boy and then kneeled to his level. The poor bloke had a bloody nose.

“You didn’t take your meds, did you?” The blonde asked, cleaning up the bloody nose with his sleeve.

“No.”

“Bipolar disorders can’t go unnoticed. What if you tried to attack your grandma?”

“Why do you have a gun?”

“Don’t ignore my question.”

“My father had a gun.”

Sebastian gave up, picking the boy up and placing him on the cat-covered bed. “So did mine. My dad had a gun so long that he could snipe someone in Antarctica if he wanted.”

Jim didn’t talk anymore, instead he fought off a seizure he felt coming, and Sebastian could see it in the shift of his eyes.

“Hey! Stay with me.” Opening the bottle, he shoved a pill in the others mouth, and then went to fetch a bottle of water he brought with him from the bus station. He threw it at the other, Jim not bothering to catch it.

“Drink.”

The brunette felt for the bottle, his own head was hidden under a kitten. Eventually he found the bottle and drunk the pill down.

“Thanks, Sebastian.”

“Shut up. I’m not done with you.”

“Why, want me to suck you off?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Sebastian growled and turned to open a window. “I’m going out for a smoke; you can stay till tomorrow, alright?”

“Thanks, Sebastian.”

“Then we’ll talk.”

“Go fuck yourself, Moran.”

“Why, Jimmy isn’t that _why_  you came here?” The screen door slammed shut as Sebastian left.


	2. On the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian keeps falling after Jim, Jim keeps falling for drugs, and cats keep falling on their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soon the sex shall start. 
> 
> What is dialougue? 
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragement for this idea! I am so happy everyday when I see the hits. I just think that each hit is a breathing human in their own home, with their own life, and they are taking the time to look at my writings. I'm so happy.
> 
> Please, Enjoy. Leave a comment, or email me if you have any suggestions. My email is on my profile.  
> Thanks.

The sunlight filtered through the shitty yellow curtains and Sebastian found himself on a bed filled with a kicking drug addict and a bunch of kittens. The mother cat was sitting on the windowsill staring lazily at the two men sleeping around her kittens. An orange tabby was nuzzling Jim’s head and nipping at his ears from time to time, yet the kid slept.

Moaning, Sebastian stood eyes still foggy from the long night he had. After the smoke, he just stood outside and watched his life go to shit. Around two in the morning, he gave up, pushed some kittens aside and lay in his shit of a bed.

Everything was shit when he went to sleep and everything was shit when he woke up.

Now standing, he looked at the brunette in his bed, the kittens decorating him like some kind of moving blanket. Blinking, he stared at the way his lips parted when he was asleep, how his body was spread, how he didn’t snore, and how he barely breathed. The ugly jumper he was wearing was promptly tucked into the white briefs he wore. The trousers he spoke of the day before were nowhere he could see, but it wasn’t like Sebastian would look.

Eyebrows arching, Sebastian leaned forwards, knees touching the bed and making it creak. The kid didn’t stir, didn’t change his breathing. The kittens however changed their little faces towards the blonde. One even hissed, but Sebastian gave it a stare that made it back up. The kitten then backed up onto Jim’s chest where it continued to back up straight into the native trailer trash’s mouth.

Jim woke with a cough and a wheeze. The kitten tumbled onto the jumper and dug it’s little claws in. Jim yanked it off with one hand and stared at it warily. Then he stared at the blonde, then himself. A wide grin covered every inch of his unshaven face.

“Was it good?”

“Oh Jesus, I forgot how annoying you were.”

“And I forgot how I got here.”

Sebastian took the cat from Jim’s hand and placed it on the bed to where it played with a lost sock. “You had an episode or something. Listen, you kept calling me by my name yesterday, but I never gave it to you.”

“An episode?”

“Yeah, you were on my yard and-“

“I remember. It’s not like I was drunk. I mean, I didn’t make any sense or anything. I thought that you were a hitman after my grandma. I thought you were planning to kill her, but why would anyone want to do that?” He chuckled and then stared at the other with an arched eyebrow.

“The office always tells neighbors on whose coming into town, duh.”

“No privacy, eh?”

“Not on your life.” Jim stood, kittens falling and tumbling to the sheets. The mother cat watched with lazy eyes, and then they slowly closed for a nap.

Sebastian was able to get a good look at Jim, the way his hips were shaped, and his thighs were fucking gorgeous. His chest was scrawny and built like a teen, but his face no doubt had some years to it. He had a feeling that a man like Jim Moriarty would never age, instead he would continue to forever be handsome.

He moved toward the brunette, Jim not backing up with him, instead taking some steps of his own.

Sebastian put a hand under his chin and examined the poor shave the man did.

“Why would I ever let you suck me off when you’d give me stubble burn?”

“Cause that makes it hotter?”

“No. You’re not sucking me off…not in this bed either.”

“What about mine then?”

“No.” Sebastian sighed, staring down at the other, watching as the pale freckled hands of his neighbor casually reached into his trousers. The blonde didn’t make any motion for the other to stop; instead he gave him an encouraging grunt like noise… Oh god, he was becoming as animal like as the filth around him…For fuck’s sake, he was getting off by one.

Not another word was spoken as Jim set to work.

Jim’s thin fingers peeled away the fabric and Sebastian himself was surprised by the dire need he was in. The erection in his pants was visible and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, the fucking trash snickered.

And just like that, the silence was broken.

“Fuck you!” Sebastian shouted and pulled away in disgust.

“I’m not laughing at the size; I mean you’re a big boy, right? Look at that, gotta be…like...big.” He rubbed a thumb down the length trapped in the pants.

Shuddering, the taller reluctantly moved back to the other, mouth gaping stupidly as he watched the brunette.

Gaping stupidly had been a good choice because if he hadn’t started it then, he would have started gaping as Jim got on his knees.

Jim's hand kept pressed against the erection, forehead against the others thigh. It was oddly loving for a whore, but it gave Sebastian comfort. The little man started to drag the pants to the floor where they sat sadly around his ankles.

The erection sprung to life when given the opportunity to breathe. That made the wicked laugh return, but this time, Sebastian didn’t mind it as bad. It was still awful, the Irish charm really not winning him over one bit.

But, he spoke too soon.

Those fingers must have been dusted by a trailer park fairy godmother because hot damn did they feel good.

Rocking on his knees, Jim let his hand move, the fingers squeezing against Sebastian’s hot flesh, making sure that it was constricted nearly to a point of pain by his palm.

And Sebastian was gone, that was all it took. Three squeezes to his cock. His hips slowly swiveled with the hand, trying to keep up with the weak hand job. Then the little prat started to move his hand faster, pumping it with a hurry. That’s right, they weren't lovers. Why drag this out?

The blonde was forced to grip the doorway behind him, a grunt leaving as the intense grip slacked slightly and the speed was back to a slow steady pace. Now, that wasn’t fair, Sebastian was out of breath and panting.

“I used to be quite the charmer.” Jim started, looking lazily at his craftsmanship, then back to the labor. “Control your hips. I don’t want you to accidentally slap me in the face with your cock when you reach orgasm.”

Sebastian’s response was something a bit more manly than a whimper.

“Now, as I was saying… Well no. Change of topic. I need you to drive me into town.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian let his back fall against the wall; hands holding himself up at Jim increased the pace once again.

“My dealer likes to get pizza, so there’s a free meal in it for you.”

“Just shut up and finish the fucking hand job!” Sebastian screamed, loud enough that he was sure his neighbors to the side of his shithole would have heard. Not that Sebastian cared…Ok he cared a little bit.

Scowling up at him, Jim nodded and worked Sebastian up to orgasm. His thumb slid over the slit on the top and climax followed.

Ducking out of the way of the foreseeable end to the hand job, Jim leaned against the others leg as the substance made quite a few stains on the already stained rug.

Sebastian was choking on air and rubbing himself in the afterglow. Might as well make sure nothing was left.

“So, I have to meet Frank at twelve….so, get dressed?” The brunette commanded/suggested to the other.

“I’m not going…fuck…to a drug deal with you…” The blonde sunk to the ground, then stood up immediately when he thought about his bare butt hitting the carpet.

“I just gave you a hand job.”

“I didn’t ask for it.”

“You took it.”

Sebastian found that just giving in would be a lot easier. Especially when his head was so far away.

“Fine. You do your drug deal and I’ll go look for a hardware store.” Standing with a wobble, he looked to see that Jim had no indication of an erection, none at all.

“Hey, you weren’t even turned on when you jerked me off?”

“No, why? Want me to be?” He smirked and then crossed his legs on the floor, the idea of filth obviously not bothering him. Sebastian almost gagged at the idea of all the germs. Then he took a look at Jim’s jumper still tucked into his briefs and chuckled.

Jim crawled on the floor towards his trousers and pulled them up.

“Wait, I didn’t even get my car-“ Sebastian started to say.

Jim quickly cut him off.“Check the yard.”

“Oh.”

Outside waiting in the middle of the motherfucking yard awaited silver 1991 Plymouth Colt. That nearly took the cake and Sebastian almost screamed. He told his friend to send a car that wouldn’t attract attention, but this one was beyond blending in.

“Ha! Now you’re a local.” Jim called from behind and Sebastian had to hold the power to not hit the smart mouth.

“I just need to take a shower.”

“Eww. The community ones?”

“Uh, oh yeah… That’s all they have?”

“My grandma has one.” Jim said easily while nipping at his nails which were far too long for a boy and had an old coating of, well, maybe nail polish? Sebastian couldn’t really tell.

“Really? Will she let me use it?”

“No.”

“Fuck you, Jim.”

The two got in the car after Jim changed into a hoodie and skinny jeans, jeans so tight that Sebastian thought the boy must be castrated. But god did his arse look good in them.  Unfortunately, Sebastian had no clean clothes, wasn’t able to take a shower, and he was really starting to become a local with that musky mold smell from the sheets and the cats.

“You’re going to make a right out of here. Then...Well really all you do is go straight.”

“Something you wouldn’t know.” Sebastian snorted, turning the keys in the ignition and starting the car on.

“Ha! So witty! What a shame that your humor is buried under shit and dirt, eh?” Jim snarled and sat on his knees, not bothering with the seatbelt.

Sebastian knew better and kept his own on. He didn’t want an accident here to kill him. He would never want to die with the scum of Shitville Park.

“The pizza place will be right around where the Tesco is. So, just drop me off there. And pick me up when you’re done. I’ll be there waiting.”

“Oh, so now I’m your chauffeur? I’ll come get you when I damn feel like it.”

“Ok, then I’ll be there.” Jim shrugged and shook his head. “You just like feeling in charge. I can play along." Jim snickered and then squirmed in his seat, now cross-legged in the shabby fake leather seats.

“You have money?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Don’t be a prick. I just don’t want to be connected to any drug deals. So, don’t get shot and leave my name out of any police reports.”

“I’m going to tattoo Sebastian Moron on my left butt cheek.”

“It’s Moran.”

“Sounds the same to me.”

Breathing in until his nostrils almost gave up; he let all the air he ever breathed leave his body. “Ok.”

“What the fuck was that? Did you just explode?”

“Yep. All the fucks I ever gave or was ever going to give…Just flew away.”

“You whine too much.”

“Oh look! It’s the pizza place! Get out of my car!” Sebastian screeched to a halt in front of a place with an Italian flag. “Look! Time to go. I’ll catch you later.” He pushed the brunette against the door, making Jim curse and tumble out when he opened it. He fell on his butt to the sidewalk and glared through the open door right at the blonde.

“Eat shit, Moran!” He shouted and then stood, holding onto the door and scowling. “Pick me up when you’re done. “

“You got it, boss.”

“No, seriously. If you don’t, I’ll have to take the bus back.”

“At least there’s a bus.”

“Moran.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Jimmy.”

Closing the door, the little addict walked away and into the pizzeria.

Finally alone, Sebastian drove over to the Tesco and parked. Once inside he took a cart and walked the isles of the market. He would need food, water, cigarettes, shampoo, razors, and condoms...maybe. He stopped in front of the intimate care section and stared at the lube and the safe sex supplies.

“Fuck… What the hell is he?” Sighing, Sebastian bought both lube and a box of condoms as well as lettuce, chicken, and all that stuff. Placing the bags into the trunk, he walked to the driver’s side and looked over towards the other stores. Hardware store would need to be first, then the furniture, the Jim… Everything is always about Jim.

He just met the boy and he knew exactly whose side he would be sticking to while he was living in the trailer.

The hardware store was a long trip. He needed to get pipes, dials, and entire tool set, and everything anyone would ever need to fix a trailer home and make it into a nearly proper house. He picked up tiles and paint as well, figuring that he deserved to make his temporary home into a ‘nearly not as bad as it could be home and at least the neighbor boy is willing to blow you’ home.

The pizzeria to pick up Jim was the last stop on his list of things to do before he had to return to hell. The devil would be in shotgun, and maybe willing to give him another release before he began on construction.

Walking into the restaurant, he caught Jim’s voice almost as quickly as the smell of garlic strangled his senses.

“Don’t you worry about that? I can make more later. My cook and I- oh. Seb!”

The brunette was sitting in a booth, a man in a suit across from him.

Sebastian was dressed in the same white tank top from the day before, the only added bonus to his shirt were the two sweat stains under his arms. His jeans were rolled up to become make-shift shorts and his shoes were regular old clearance shoes.

The man in the booth turned, his features were not all that recognizable, but for whatever reason, he knew the bloke. Part of the Kverotisk family of Russia and the nephew to the head of that family. This was Percy Putlin, not too strong, but in charge of narcotics.

Sebastian slowly slinked in next to Jim; having a feeling the other man didn’t even know anyone by the name of Moran, so he didn’t risk it.

“So, as I was saying, Percy. I have the money, in advance. So you better have what I need.”

“What about your friend?”

“I don’t think he really does drugs, let me just asked.” Jim turned his face to Sebastian, an eyebrow arching as he nodded his head at Percy.

“What?”

“Well, do you?”

“I smoke.”

“Smoke what?”

“Cigarettes.”

“That’s not a drug.”

“You got any?”

Sighing, Jim, threw a packet at the blonde, Sebastian quickly snatching it from the other. He wanted to play dumb, pretend to be from Hicksville. He couldn’t have his newly formed cover blown after one motherfucking day.

“He’s a good boy, gets good grades in school, and might even become a doctor!” Jim snorted at Percy, making the mafia man smile.

“Jimmy, you’ve got a way with words, y’know that?” The Russian descendent smirked rather cheekily, eyes casting downwards. Percy wasn’t an ugly man, not one bit. The only problem was the color he continued to dye his hair every month. A disgusting orange color that made his brown eyes look like mud.

“Let’s hope that my words are able to get your drugs.” Standing with a plastic bag, Jim nodded to the door, holding Sebastian’s hand rather protectively. “I’ll be seeing you around, Percy.”

“I hope so.” The fake ginger smiled only at Jim before looking down at the menu.

The two walked out as the bell chimed their leaving.

Sitting now in the car, Jim opened the bag, shifting the contents and then smiling pleasantly. “Now I can finally relax. So, tell me, Sebastian, why wouldn’t you ever want to do drugs?”

“Shouldn’t you be congratulating me for not ending up like you?”

“Why? I’ve ended up just fine.”

“Fine enough for you to still be living with your grandma in a trailer park and going down on complete strangers.”

“Look in a mirror…And I did not go down on you.”

Starting the car, Sebastian glanced in the rearview mirror, watching the pizzeria to make sure nothing dumbly dramatic happened, like blowing up, or Percy coming out with a machinegun.

“How can you afford drugs? Do you even have a job?” The blonde asked, glancing towards the bag before looking back at the road.

“I have a job.”

“Doing what?”

“I walk dogs, I work at a café in town, I am a part-time math tutor and I am a stockbroker online.”

“What the actual fuck?”

“What?”

“You and children?”

“Me and children.”

Sebastian snorted, pulling into the dusty hellhole and parting his car into the walkway of his ‘home’ since there was no driveway.

“What are you building? A moat?”

“Yeah, to keep you out.”

Sebastian opened the door and then went to the trunk and the backseat, trying to pull out the materials. Jim helped out with the groceries, walking to the front door, where he opened it simply.

“How did you do that? I locked it.”

“Lock’s broke, Seb.” Jim called from inside the trailer and Sebastian scowled. One more thing to add to the list.

“I didn’t get to go furniture shopping today; I just ordered a new mattress which should arrive tonight. Want to help me burn the couch?” Sebastian asked as he placed bags down. The place smelled like a litter box. “Fuck. Forgot cat stuff.”

“I got it.” Jim mumbled as he opened the fridge and placed in the eggs and lettuce.

“Why do you possibly have cat supplies?”

“My cat died about two months ago. Hit by a car. Haven’t had time to sort through her old stuff and throw it out. Thought I’d get another, but it was too painful, y’know?”

“Really? You and emotions.”

Jim shrugged, putting away the beer and then sitting at the kitchen table. “Yeah. Me and emotions.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“No. You were being a dick.”

Wrinkling his nose, the taller man walked to Jim, turning him around by his shoulders and grabbing them hard. “You think you can just take control of my life, walk in. Pretend to be a foe at one point, a messiah the next? Are you really offended by me, or is this part of your act?”

“You’re being a girl.” Jim mumbled teeth tight in a snarl as he tried to push the other back.

Sebastian stood his ground.

“Seriously.”

“What do you want me to say!? That I don’t have any friends? That I want your dick!? What the fuck do you want me to say!?”

Sebastian let go, sighing. Then he quickly grabbed hold of the other’s shoulders and kissed the other deeply.

Jim immediately fought against the kiss, then weakly just flopped on his chest as the other had his way.

“Why do I want you so bad?” Sebastian panted when he was done.

“Because it’s more fun to be wicked.”

“Oh shut up.”

Jim moved from the others arms and reached into the refrigerator to grab a beer. He didn’t seem fazed by the kiss, not one bit.

“I’ll get the cat supplies, so you can start to build your castle.”

“Alright. Catch you later.”

Sebastian stared after the other as he was leaving. The only thing he could think as he watched Jim climb into his own trailer was, ‘Oh fuck‘.


	3. A Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroin is a hell of a drug and Sebastian is one sick fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going away for a week starting tomorrow.
> 
> The sex happens
> 
> And it is glorious and quick and messy and filled with my pain.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Errors galore, I need to find a Beta...

Sebastian grew worried after about three hours.

Jim never returned with the cat supplies and Jim didn’t seem like the type to break commitments. Then again, how much did he know about Jim?

He had been installing a water pump into the shower of the trailer when he realized he forgot to buy clothes. His suitcase really only held a laptop, his money, knives, and stuff he had to hide from the cops if they searched his old flat. That left no room for clothes other than clean socks and underwear.

He’d have to borrow some from Jim, that and it gave him an opportunity to check on Jim.

The cats had made some sort of circle around him and mewled at him anytime he looked their way. They were hungry nearly every other hour and already have eaten about two and a half cans of tuna fish. He didn’t know what to feed kittens that was Jim’s job.

Standing, he wiped the sweat from his brow and walked out the door to Jim’s trailer.

He knocked three times calling, “Jim, I’m walking in.” And so he did.

The trailer was neat, bigger than Sebastian’s. There were quilts and stuff that old people collected, stuff like glass owls and broken clocks. He turned his head, not seeing the grandma…Or maybe she died. Most likely not. He knocked on the door that didn’t look to be the grandma’s.

No answer.

He slowly opened the door and saw Jim lying on the bed.

“Jimmy. You just taking a nap-“

He paused while talking, looking to the side table and seeing the following materials; a spoon, heroin, a needle, a band.

“Fuck, Jim!” He grabbed the boy whose eyes were open but unseeing. He squirmed in the others hands, mumbling and murmuring things that didn’t sound like words. Selling the stuff was no big deal, but Sebastian had never really seen too many people under the influence. He sold the stuff in bulk and made the orders and shipments. This was just, this was sick.

“It’s alright, Jimmy. It’s going to be OK.” Was this what an overdose looked like? No. No, this was the drug.

Petting the other’s hair, Jim reacted to it with a soft purr, sitting up some bit, and then scooting to stay with the others warmth.

“Alright, Jim. Come on.” He carried the other in his arms, but Jim’s eyes remained unmoving. He still wasn’t talking, but as time went by, the gaze got duller. Still, he was not waking up soon. “Why would you do this? We were having a good time...fuck.” He left Jim’s trailer and walked across the dirt road to his own.

The mother cat hissed when seeing Jim, but Sebastian placed him on the bed anyway. She continued to hiss and then lashed out at Jim, scratching at his arm and biting it deeply.

“What the hell!?” He screamed and picked her up, but she was still growling and staring at Jim with distrust. She started to dig her claws into Sebastian when Jim made a soft sob like noise. Her attack came again, this time up Sebastian’s neck, making him yell with pain and drop the damn thing. The mother cat ran to the kitchen where she gathered her kittens under the kitchen table.

“Fuck. Jimmy.” He ran to the other, his arm torn from the attack and bleeding onto the old sheets. “Jim! Come on. Wake up.”

Going to his duffel bag, Sebastian leaned down to get the safety kit, blood dripping onto the cover. “The hell?” He touched his neck and grimaced when he felt the pain. “Goddamn queen...” He muttered and walked back to the smaller man on his bed.

Jim’s eyes were thankfully now closed, but he was wheezing something awful.

“You did this to yourself, junky.” The blonde leaned down, patching up the arm and cleaning it up, then went to the mirror and did the same to himself.     

The bandages quickly reddened and Sebastian just ignored the heated throbbing. He glared towards the kitchen where the cat would be. This was just more crap to put on his pile of shit.

Jim was still in his haze, but visibly, he was shaken up. He was squirming and trembling. Something between sobs and gasps coming out of his mouth that was scaring the living shit out of Sebastian. He moved towards the man, putting a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead, once, twice, and then his mouth fell on the other’s lips. He kissed him long and hard, but it was more like a corpse than anything else. Sebastian cursed and shook his head, pulling away with all the regret in the world.

It didn’t stop there unfortunately.

Sebastian took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He grabbed Jim, hoisting him up by wrapping an arm around his waist. The brunette was unresponsive, still in drugged state.

Readjusting the smaller man, Sebastian leaned him so his face was facing him, eyes closed. He unzipped his trousers, starting to stroke himself off through his pants.

“What the hell is wrong with me...?” He muttered into the others chest as he kissed it dutifully.  If he was going to have sex with a corpse, he might as well do it right.

Jim’s responses were nothing like he imagined, like he’d watched in all those movies and read in that entire erotica. He was supposed to moan, supposed to move into his touches. No, Jim just sat there like a rock. He only breathed and wheezed occasionally. Once or twice while Sebastian was biting up his neck did Jim make some noise? It was a mixture between and moan and a cough. So, maybe a gasp? Not thinking much about it, the blonde ran a hand under the others shirt, fingers quickly catching the upraised nipples and tugging.

No response other than a…was that a hiss?

Wrinkling his nose, the taller of the two pulled his hand away from himself and used it instead to pull down the others trousers.

Jim said something, something soft and then smirked in his dream-like state.

Of course, Sebastian couldn’t hear it.

“What?”

“I said….ow romantic.” The brunette muttered with a cruel laugh, one that made Sebastian pull away completely.

“Jimmy, wake up, come on.”

“I’ma up...”

“No, no you’re not. Who am I?”

“Steven.”

“No.”

“Jeff?”

“No.”

“Terry?”

“Goddamn it, Jim! Just open your eyes!” The names made Sebastian’s nerves stand on end, jealousy raising, jealousy and anger. Of course he had to fall for the town whore, of course he did. He grabbed Jim by the shirt and dragged him off the bed, throwing him to the ground.

Jim started to spasm once he hit carpet. He started to spasm and puke.

“Holy-“

Jim cut the other off by holding up his hand and throwing up the last of whatever he had on the floor. Finally he looked at Sebastian, eyes red and bile hanging from his bottom lip. At that moment, Sebastian wanted to forget everything and hold the other in his arms. Damn it, he was a drugged up man. Not a crying little kid.

“Can’t move much…when I’m like that.” Jim explained quickly, staring at the patterns in his own puke. “You’re going to need to get-“

And the throwing up started again.

Sebastian sighed and kneeled next to Jim, kissing the back of his neck and nosing down his spine. “Jim, I’ll take you to the showers, alright? Just tell me when you’re done ruining my carpet.”

Sebastian felt the other shaking under him, felt him sob with each intake of breath. No, not crying, not boo-hooing, but because throwing up takes a lot of energy. Anyone would know that, especially when they’ve been in the same place. Pubs become quite the friend when your life is private, Sebastian knew that much.

“Shit, no, Jim, you didn’t overdose.” Sebastian walked to the kitchen, eyes looking at the green bottles from beer. “Remember? You had a drink or two.” He wagged the glass over the other, Jim ignoring the show due to the bile landing between his hands on the floor.

“You knew you had beer. Why didn’t you think? Jim? Why don’t you-“

“Shut up!” Jim stopped puking for a moment, wiping off the stuff with the back of his hand. “Shut up. For one second.”

Sebastian complied, just watching from the corner of his eye while he moved to throw out the empty beer bottles.

“I can drink whenever and however much I want. I didn’t think because I wanted to fly.”

“Fly? Oh. You mean inject poison in yourself?”

“Yes, Sebastian. And I will keep doing so.”

“Why?”

“Because I am an addict.”

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian moved a chair over to the walkway for the bathroom. “They have places for this, Jim. Places that can really help, and-“

“Places that put people like me into white rooms with jackets that don’t let you scratch your own ass. I’m a bipolar addict. I’m a crime waiting to happen, and they know it, you know it, and I know it.” Jim scoffed, starting to stand with shaking the legs. Puke was caked onto the sides of his lips and his eyes looked red and hurt. “I didn’t take that big of a dosage. About a fourth than usual.”

“You need to stop running from this, Jim.”

“You were going to fuck me.”

“What? No, Jim. That’s not what this is about.”

“You were going to fuck me while I didn’t know. So, tell me, were you going to use a condom? Were you going to pay me afterwards? Pat me on the head and give me a gold star?”

“Christ! You’re not making any sense!”

“You were going to rape me.”

“So? So what!? So fucking what? You would have liked it. You would have woken up with that dumb happy smile anyways and tell me I did good.”

“Well.”

“Fine! I fucked you good and well and sideways and fucking backwards! Fuck you, Jim. Fuck you.”

“What’s stopping you now?”

Jim leaned his head back against the wall, eyes lidded heavily and a line bile hanging from his lower lip.

Sebastian eyed the other uneasily.

“Don’t worry. Whores don’t kiss. We just bend over.”

“Bend over.”

Jim shrugged, walking to the kitchen table where the cats were still huddled under. The mother cat was much calmer now that Jim was no longer in a nearly dead state. She was watching the two with no emotion; she just kept her kittens close to her.

Sebastian walked up to behind Jim, hand running over his small back.

“Jumper stays on.”

“Jim, come on. I’m not this-“

“Jumper. Stays on.”

The words made Sebastian hurt all over, but reluctantly, he nodded. Not like the other could see, but it made him feel like he had some say on the decision. He pulled down the trousers, then the pants. Bare ass presented to him, Sebastian felt just plain awful. Where was his gusto from before? The heat in his groin. Fuck, he just couldn’t bring himself to this.

“Jim, I’m sorry, I just- This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.”

“No. It’s not. Not in your big city. But, here, surrounded by shit and dirt, we fuck like dogs. We can barely speak English, right?”

“I never said that.”

“Your nose is always up like you just whiffed a pile of shit. You think what you think, go ahead. Now fuck me. I’m just some piece of rust, just like this entire place.”

“I don’t have any lube, Jim. Or a condom.”

Jim was actually silent to that; Sebastian was more than a bit shocked. He thought Jim liked it rough, liked it to hurt. Apparently not.

“I’m going to go take a shower. You fill your water tank and fix the pipes?” Jim asked as he pulled his jumper off, not catching Sebastian’s lie.

Sebastian bought lube while shopping, not to Jim’s knowledge. He unpacked that back in his room and away from Jim’s ever seeing eyes.

“Gonna fill the tank now, you can go check out the soaps and stuff. Razors are in the cabinet. I’ll go wash your clothes, alright?”

“Where?”

“Where what?”

“Where will you wash them? The river? Laundromat is in town. Just go tomorrow.”

“Alright, and you’ll go furniture shopping with me, right?”

“Yeah, Seb. Pick up some lube next time you go out.”

“Got it.”

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief as the other shut the door to the bathroom, naked. Naked. Wait, he forgot to look at the others body.

Cursing himself, he headed outside, hooking the hose to the water tank under the trailer. While waiting for it to fill, he lit himself a fag. Balancing it between his lips, he thought about how fucked up his situation was, how much pain it was giving him.

Then another thought came to mind.

Get Jim some help.

The idea made Sebastian’s heart ache made his eyes close in the idea of Jim, his Jim, so normal, so quiet.

Jim was unmistakably Sebastian’s at this point, he knew it and it was impossible to deny it. He always became far too attached to things small and smart. The bandages on his neck were stinging, making Sebastian think back to the cats, to the mother in particular.

She was scared, she was protecting her young, but even she knew that Jim was a threat when he was out of his mind.

It was from the heroin, defiantly, but, was it just from that… Didn’t Jim take pills too? The bipolar meds.

Pills, drugs, and beer don’t mix. And all that puking wasn’t a good sign either.

Sebastian walked into the trailer, the water was full by this time, and thankfully the water was running.

He walked into the bathroom without knocking, throwing his clothes to the floor behind him. After becoming nude, he so crudely opened the shower curtain to where Jim was just starting to shampoo his hair.

It was impossible to miss that Sebastian was incredibly hard, incredibly aroused. Jim’s presence just drove him beyond the edge of madness. And now, he could finally drink in the sight that was Jim in his most natural form; his pale skin with the occasional patch of freckles or a birth mark, how he was built like a teen but had the face of a man, how he had little hair on his chest but a trail of hair from his crotch to his naval.

“I’m in love with you.”

Sebastian burst the words out, but there was no reaction. Jim only watched him with those eyes too large for a human, with thin lips that only parted a bit at the confession.

He looked plainly unimpressed.

“I know.”

The words were low, dangerous, and made Sebastian jump right into the shower with the smaller man.

The blonde kissed the man’s jaw, put an arm around him to grab that pale perfect ass and lift him higher. Sebastian would not be the one bending down, no; the only one who should do bending should be Jim and his perfect body. His fingers fanned out, grabbing the others neck and tugging him in from a violent needy kiss, the kind that left both members growling afterwards. He flattened the other against the seedy tile of the small shower that should have fit only half a man of Sebastian’s size. The criminal made eye contact with the trailer trash with every kiss, slowly going down to his knees where he went to town on Sebastian’s chest.

The moans Jim made as his nipples were tweaked and sucked were perhaps the most beautiful thing Sebastian had heard in his life. It was as if he was listening to angels sing hallelujah in his ears and the ringing the echo made in the compacted washroom made both suitors more appealed, more ready.

Jim had started to prep himself with the body wash, not that Sebastian was complaining.

It got this done a lot quicker and his cock was thankful for that. It was strained and red already, the thing would honestly burst if Jim just reached out to touch. Fortunately, the smaller man knew when to keep his hands to himself. His touches were infrequent if there were any. Occasionally he just reached down to cup Sebastian’s face before the fingers quickly fluttered away.

Jim was pretty quiet while prepping himself, more focused than anything. Once or twice Sebastian heard a noise that should have been illegal, a skin on skin popping noise or Jim’s shuddering breath. Finally, the dark eyes staring down at Sebastian nodded to him.

Standing, Sebastian turned the other around, grabbing his hips and letting his thumb trace lazy circles on the other.

“Just let me slick myself-“

Jim’s hand wrapped around his cock, it slick with the body wash and making Sebastian mewl with the sudden contact.

“Fuck…” Sebastian sighed, mouth moving down to kiss the back of Jim’s neck, watching him tense at it. It was cute, how much love seemed to actually physically hurt the other.

He shooed the hand off, pushing down on the others shoulder as he slowly slid himself in.

The heat nearly made Sebastian erupt then and there. It was as if he was having sex for the first time, no experienced pleasure for the first time.

The pressure and the tightness were tugging down on the cock, on the throbbing heat from Sebastian’s own body. Wanting him to go deeper, to take every part of Jim and declare him as his own.

Jim only made a soft grunt, then a sigh as the other stopped pushing in. Sebastian snapped his hips up once, making Jim stutter in breath and make some kind of gasp-like moan.

“Fuck, I just want to stay here forever and-“

“Enough sweet talk. Move, Moran.”

Sebastian smirked, biting the others shoulder and appreciating the moan Jim made afterward.

He started off steady, slow, but he just knew that Jim was getting bored. He pinned the other with both hands and worked faster, moving him in and out, working towards Jim’s pleasure, to make him feel something, prove that he could feel something good without drugs.

It was dumb, but every time Sebastian got a reaction beyond a moan when he hit Jim right in that sweet spot, he put a little tally on his side.

His own orgasm came quick; it came like something he never knew he needed. But god, it felt so good to finally-

“Condom.” Sebastian groaned after he was done, forgetting that he left them in the bedroom.

Jim’s eyes were closed and he made an annoyed grimace at the other’s voice. “Shuddup.”

“Fuck, Jim, I-“

“I didn’t get to my own climax yet. Shut up and keep going.”

Blinking, Sebastian nodded, hand wrapping around the others waist to jerk him off as his hips kept slamming into the smaller man.

His thumb traced over the head, following the vein on the underside, making Jim quiver with a moan. Sebastian twisted his hips up three times sharply before Jim’s jizz splurged onto the wall in a mess.

Jim panted under Sebastian’s grip, not squirming but relying on the taller man to keep him up.

“Jim, I really love you. Sorry ‘bout the condom, I didn’t mean to forget.”

“Shush. I’m clean and I’ve sucked you off bare. It’s fine.”

Sebastian climbed out of the shower, sitting on the toilet and watching the other clean himself, of course his movements were slower, and that was cute.

“What are you looking at, Moran?” Jim asked eyes lazy as he scanned over the blonde.

“You. Of course you. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Stop.”

“Stop what? You did this to me.”

“No, no I didn’t!” Jim snapped, closing the curtain and making Sebastian smirk.

“Don’t be shy, Jimmy.”

“I’m not shy. You’re just a retard. A huge fucking retard. God, you’re an idiot. I’m an addict, a bipolar drug addict and I fuck men everywhere. You’re OK with that?”

“Yeah, Jim. I think I am.”

“Oh.”

Jim opened the curtain, he was now sitting on the floor of the shower, making Sebastian’s mouth twitch in disgust.

“Jim, there’s all kind of mold and-“

“We fucked in here and you love me. You can deal with fungus.”

“You love me too?”

“Hell no, I met you yesterday.” Jim smirked, staring up at the other and slowly standing to climb out, he pulled Sebastian’s shirt from the floor and pulled it over himself.

“So? What now?”

“I need to take my meds.”

“Jim, are you sure that’s a good idea, I mean, it’s not too soon?”

“Do you want me to call you a spy and try to kill you again?”

“I think it’s kind of cute.”

“You have a bad taste in men.” Jim swatted the other with his own belt and then walked to the bedroom, picking up a kitten along the way. He lay on the bed, hugging the kitten to his chest.

Sebastian just watched.

“Jimmy, you want to sleep here?”

“When your mattress comes in.”

“Oh yeah, that thing is coming in tonight. You going to break it in with me? Tame it?”

“Tame me, tiger.” Jim lay sprawled on the bed, the kitten mewling as it rolled off and cuddle into his side.

Sebastian just chuckled and laid a sweet kiss on the others mouth before backing off. “Maybe another day, Jim.” 


End file.
